


Ultimatum

by Danzo



Series: The Otherverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt, first person POV, i have no idea what this is but fuck it, prompt, soul deals, this ain't Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: There's a saying to everyone: death is easy, living is hard....It's seemingly the case.





	Ultimatum

Everything was devoured in pitch black.

I couldn't determine if it was either my failing sight depleting to new lows or it was that dark in this perpetual void, the last resort of my subconscious. Surely enough, I was for certain that this _was_ my mind, no? Escaping from harsh reality into another that was tamed and, well, adjusted to my fitting.

 

“What a fool you can be,” a singsong, disembodied voice echoes throughout the dimmed chambers of my mind. Or was I even _in_ such confinement?

 

“Me, a fool? Unlikely.” We are all fools in one way or another, regardless. I was one to admit.

 

The anonymous continued on, “Fools are ones to lose in a brawl, aren't they? Let alone be it against their own 'ally’.”

 

No. _No-_ that was far from possible. It was just a blow to the head! It couldn't even be that severe—

 

A woman soon then emerges from the crevices of the wall, clad in a fluttering ivory white dress that fell down to the ground she walked upon in onyx heels that she worn. Her amber yellow eyes that bore at _me_ through the ice white bangs, a conceited smirk resting upon her lips. “Fast thinker, aren't we?”

 

“Okay but I just gotta ask,” I derailed, “where the _fuck_ am I!?”

 

“That's the most unimportant question you could ask, yet I digress,” she responds in a curt manner. “But you're here to restart your life anew, hmm?”

 

The woman was right of one thing: myself wanting to relive my life again. It was such an abrupt timing for a demise like this. A blow to the head- what gives? Either I have a bullet wound in my chest cavity (or brain, for a haste death) or stab wounds scattered along my abdomen.  I clutched at my chest, of which did not beat like it was supposed to.

 

Damn, I really am dead. But why is someone like this lady talking to me? The grim reaper, of all people?

 

"You can start again, you know that. Just take my hand, kid, and you'll be on your way!” It's superstition—no, a _moral_ —of mine to not accept handshakes or offers from people you've just met out of random. Let alone be in the fucking void of all things (“ARE WE IN THE VOID?!”, I ask myself the millionth time). And as if thrashing throughout my inner thoughts of my mind, she snickered, “We ain't in the void, _yet_.”

 

What did she mean by ‘yet’?

 

Alas, I took up her offer that was enticing for any foolish and unfortunate man to take up. The deal was sealed and a grip formed around my hands.

  
“Death is easy,” she states, staring at me once more with her dastard ombre yellow eyes, “ _Living is harder._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I slowly begin to form hatred to my hatred over time :^)  
> aint that splendid  
> yes, I deleted my original work cause weeehhh (might get it renewed, who knows. be on the look out!)
> 
> These two characters might even be in later works *insert eyes emoji*


End file.
